i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an occlusion catheter for the ascending aorta used for obstructing the blood flow in the ascending aorta.
ii) Prior Art
When a cardiac surgery is performed, the blood flow in the ascending aorta is obstructed generally using a conventional cross-clamp through an opening in a patient's chest formed by thoracotomy.
Recently, there have been attempts to obstruct the blood flow in the ascending aorta using an occlusion catheter for the ascending aorta (hereinafter referred to as “an occlusion catheter”) inserted through a femoral artery, for example, without performing an open chest operation.
An occlusion catheter of this type comprises a tube and a balloon disposed on the circumference of the distal end of the tube. The tube is inserted through the femoral artery and advanced through the thoracic aorta to the ascending aorta, in which the distal end of the tube is placed and the balloon is inflated, with the result that the blood flow is obstructed.
In another occlusion catheter, a cardiac muscle protective drug supplied from the proximal end of the tube is delivered to the distal end of the tube and released from a drug release aperture provided at the distal end of the tube.
These conventional occlusion catheters, however, have the following problems: The conventional occlusion catheter to be inserted through the femoral artery may hinder the blood flow directed to the lower limb, particularly, of a patient whose blood vessel in the lower limb is thin. In such a case an occlusion catheter of this type cannot be used.
The conventional occlusion catheter requires a guide wire in order to push the occlusion catheter throughout a long path from the femoral artery to the ascending aorta. As a result, a lumen to pass the guide wire therethrough must be provided in the tube, which leads to a relatively large diameter of the catheter and therefore a further factor of hindrance to the blood flow.
Furthermore, since the conventional occlusion catheter is long enough to extend from the femoral artery to the ascending aorta, the flow path resistance of the lumen in the tube is so large that the flow rate of the cardiac muscle protective drug cannot be easily increased. Although the flow rate of the cardiac muscle protective drug can be increased by simply having a lumen of a larger inner diameter, such a lumen necessarily requires a catheter of a larger diameter, which may hinder the blood flow toward the lower limb.
When inserted through the femoral artery, the conventional occlusion catheter may have its balloon damaged in the case where the blood vessel in the lower limb or the aorta is calcified, or cannot be easily advanced through a meandering blood vessel.
While the tube preferably is flexible enough to curve to a certain extent for better operation in the blood vessel, the tube having an excessive flexibility cannot support the balloon which is pushed by the blood flow from a pump oxygenator or the infusion pressure of the cardiac muscle protective drug. In this case, the balloon together with the tube is to be displaced from the proper indwelling position. To avoid such displacement of the balloon, a substantially hard tube is generally employed and operationality in the blood vessel is necessarily sacrificed.
The conventional occlusion catheter has a structure wherein displacement of the catheter tube in the axial direction is easily conducted to the balloon. Specifically, when the proximal end of the catheter tube is displaced in the axial direction, the distal end of the catheter tube is also displaced in the axial direction, with the result that the balloon is displaced as well. Thus, it is not easy to retain the balloon in the proper indwelling position.